FATEKALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS
by Inferno Black Dragon
Summary: Takes place after Fate/kaleid liner 3rei. Miyu is back safe and the Ainsworths' plans have been foiled. However an ancient and terrible power is rising from its slumber. It all starts with when Kuro is saved by a mysterious boy who is partners with the great dragon god Bahamut. But is he friend or foe.
1. Chapter 1

**FATE/KALEID LINER** **PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fate series, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Watched the anime a month ago and did this for fun.**

 **Takes place after Fate/kaleid liner 3rei.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Threat**

 **-NONE'S POV-**

 _A giant black silhouette monster is seen in a crater with an orb of golden light in its hand. Meanwhile, four silhouette dragons each veiled in a different colored light; one red, one blue, one green, and the last one brown. Appeared from a pitch black sky._

" _We are too late." Said the red glowing dragon_

" _This makes the third Grail he's consumed and counting." Said the green glowing dragon_

" _Fortunately he still hasn't been able gain divinity yet. So will still have time." Said the blue glowing dragon_

" _But how are we supposed to stop a monster like that?" said the brown glowing dragon_

" _We're the great four. There's nothing we can't do." The red glowing dragon answered_

 _Suddenly, the giant black silhouette monster turned towards the dragons and rushed at them._

" _Well it's now or never." Said the green dragon_

 _The four dragons chanted in unison, "We call on the four elements of creation; fire, water, wind, and earth! To banish this terrible creature of greed and darkness! Let the souls of fallen dragons here our wish and seal the demons!"_

 _There was a flash of golden light and when it dispersed the monster and the dragons vanished._

 **-10,000 YEARS LATER-**

An eleven year old looking girl with pale lavender hair, golden eyes, and tanned skin awoke in shock.

"That was one strange dream. But why did it feel so real?"

* * *

The sky was cloudy and the streets of Fuyuki city were silent. However, in the woods just outside the city with snow as far as the eye could see. There was a rainbow colored light that filled the area. When it faded standing there was a young boy that looked around eleven years old. He had red eyes, along with slightly long and messy black hair with a few red streaks. He wore a black long sleeve jacket that covered a dark grey long sleeve undershirt and wore long black pants. Beside him was an average sized white fox with multiple tails. It had red fur on the tips of each of these tails along with its paws and ears. It also wore a collar decorated with red teeth as well as red eyes.

"So this is the parallel world Lord Nelhan spoke of. Are you sure that the Holy Grail is here, Bahamut?" The boy turned to face a floating dragon themed chocker that was opened up at the back. Its band looked like black dragon wings and had a red dragon eye in the center.

"Yes master. While I can't pinpoint its exact location, strong traces of the Holy Grail are within the city, it has to be here." Said the chocker known as Bahamut.

"And besides master." Said the white fox

"If Bahamut's magical sensing skill doesn't find the grail, my nose will."

"Oh shut up Ryker." Bahamut said to the fox known as Ryker

Meanwhile the boy looked down at the city with a serious look.

"Something wrong master?" asked Bahamut

"Do you remember the last thing Lord Nelhan said to us?"

"Of course, he said that the Holy Grail ceremony must never happen. As per his final wish for us." Bahamut answered

"Exactly, our master entrusted us with this incredibly important mission, so failure isn't an option." Said the mysterious boy.

"All the more reason to find the Holy Grail before someone else does." Said Ryker

" _That and the promise I made."_

"Uh-Oh!" said Bahamut

"What is it?" asked the boy

"I'm sensing demonic energy approaching the other side of the city! There appears to be two of them and I'm willing to bet their here for the Holy Grail as well."

" _Figures that 'He' wouldn't be far behind."_ The boy thought

"Damn! We can't let them get to it first. Bahamut Release now we'll get there faster if we fly." The boy ordered

"Yes master Aden."

The boy known as Aden was suddenly consumed in a crimson blaze. When the flames dispersed Aden had been completely transformed; he was now wearing a long black coat that went down almost to his feet with small red crystals running down the sides from the collar down with traces of gold on his shoulder blades. He also wore a black and gray armored shirt under the open coat with the same small red crystals running down from the collar to just over the waist. Along with red pants and blacked armored shoes. His hands became claws with daggers like mandibles on top of his wrists and his arms wear covered in black dragon scales. His hair had gone from black to crimson red and now went down to his shoulders. He also had red dragon like horns above his ears pointing backwards. His eyes were still red but they were now slit, matching the eye in Bahamut's center. The chocker in question was now around Aden's neck as the transformation finished.

"Alright guys let's go hunting." Aden said as his eyes flashed red.

The coat tails extended like wings and the boy took flight. At the same time Ryker's boy was enveloped in a red glow and flew after Aden.

 **-MEANWHILE AT THE EMIYA RESIDENCE-**

- **KURO'S POV (20 MINUTES EARLIER)-**

I woke up with a weird feeling this morning, I looked around to see that I was alone in my room.

" _I still can't figure out what was with that dream."_

I went into the living room to see the others all eating breakfast.

A woman wearing a black, two piece business suit with a red-violet necktie. She had short, Magenta hair and a mole just below her left eye. (Bazett)

A woman with long golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils. (Luvia) Who was argue with another woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which was styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. (Rin) While a woman with pink hair and wearing gym clothes just ate. (Tanaka)

There was also a male teenager with Auburn hair with a small streak of white and Golden-brown coloured eyes. Dressed in a white and blue sleeved shirt and slim blue jeans, as well as several tanned streaks of skin throughout his body. (Shirou)

Finally there were two girls the same age as me. One was my twin Illya she had crimson eyes and long white hair. The other was Miyu a girl with black hair and golden brown eyes. Both still in their pajamas. There was also the two sticks, or the wands without their handles. The first was Ruby with a five-pointed star inside a winged ring on its "head", and small cross on the other end. Second stick, Sapphire, has a six-pointed star on its head, and what looks like a rope ending on its other end. In addition, Sapphire's "wings" resemble a ribbon or Butterfly wings, giving its head an appearance of a brooch. Flying around them.

"Kuro do you want to join us for breakfast?" Illya asked me.

"No thanks I'm not hungry. I'm going to go for a walk. Be back later." I said to them as I went out the door."

 **-FIFTHTEEN MINUTES LATER-**

" _Even though we got Miyu back from the Ainsworths this world is still counting down to destruction. It's been a week since then and there still so much we don't know."_

" _According to Shirou; Miyu nullified a great darkness that Julian unleashed in Fuyuki. I guess if Miyu was that great of a threat to him it was all the more reason to capture her. Oh well at least they're gone for now."_

" _We all came back safely from a brutal fight. But why do I feel like the so anxious. I'm probably just letting that weird nightmare get to me."_

Suddenly, I sensed a burst of magic, I turned around to see an orb of purple mana flying towards me. I dodged it and turned into my heroic spirit form. While a cloud of smoke was kicked up when the orb hit the ground.

The smoke in front of me cleared and I could see my attackers but what I saw I couldn't believe.

My attackers were inhuman. One of them had grey skin and soulless black eyes. It had long boney arms and huge metal claws. It had regular shaped human legs and body.

The other one had a human like body and was a bit taller than Shirou but with purple skin and fur. It had eight spider legs coming out of its back. Along with blue eyes and a spider's jaw it had bug like feet and sharp claws.

" _What the heck are these things? They don't seem to be human but if that's the case than where did they come from?"_

The grey monster leapt at me swinging its large claws. I jumped in the air to gain some distance and materialized my bow. However, the humanoid spider shot a thin needle like burst of mana from its mouth and hit me in the shoulder.

"OW!" I yelped in pain.

Suddenly my bow vanished and the grey monster grabbed me in midair and threw me to the ground.

"GAH!"

I tried to get up but for some reason I couldn't move.

" _Why can't I move? Is it the mana dart in my shoulder? It must cause paralysis."_

To make things worse the grey skinned attacker landed in front of me, with a hungry look on its face.

"This is going to be fun." I heard the grey one say.

"Just hurry up we have other things to do." Said the humanoid spider

" _So they can speak. I wonder what they meant by other things?"_

 **-MEANWHILE-**

"Illya! We've got to hurry Kuro is in terrible danger!" the wand exclaimed

"What! What do you mean?" Illya asked

"I can sense two evil powers fighting her right now, and for some reason Kuro's power is dropping."

"I feel it too." Said Sapphire

"Do you know who the attackers are?" asked Miyu

"No, but whatever it is it's dangerous." Sapphire responded

"Let's go then." Illya said after she and Miyu transformed.

"I'll go as well." Said Shirou

"As will I. The rest of you stay in case more attackers show up." said Bazett

"Alright." said Rin

With that the group went off, unaware of what they would find.

 **-MEANWHILE WITH KURO-**

" _This thing. It's going to kill me then eat me. I'm going to die here." I thought preparing for the end._

The beast raised one of its claws preparing the final blow with a sinister grin.

I closed my eyes waiting for it to come.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!"

I heard the monster scream in pain. I open my eyes to see that it had backed away. I also noticed that its right arm had been severed and was on the floor next to me.

Then what I saw next I couldn't believe. Standing between me and the monster was a boy about the same age as me holding a red medieval style sword with small dragon like wings at the handle. He wore a long black coat that went down almost to his feet with small red crystals running down the sides from the collar down with traces of gold on his shoulder blades. His hair was crimson red and went down to his shoulders. He also had red dragon like horns above his ears pointing backwards. His hands were claws and his arms wear covered in black scales. When he turned to look at me I noticed that he also wore a black and gray armored shirt with the same small red crystals running down from the collar to a little over the waist. Along with red pants and black armored shoes.

What I found most notable were his eyes, they were blazing red and slit like the eye in center of the dragon themed chocker around his neck.

"You damn brat, I'll kill you!" The grey monster said charging at the boy

However the boy was still facing me. "DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" the beast exclaimed raising its remaining arm to attack.

The boy looked back at the monster and sighed but didn't say anything else.

As the monster's arm came down the boy struck with his sword with almost lightning speed. A second later the monster was split in half and the two halves caught on fire and turned to ash.

" _What the? How did he do that?"_ I thought not sure whether I should be more scared of the monsters or this boy.

"Hey punk." Said the humanoid spider coming closer to both me and the boy.

"I don't like it when people get in the way of my business so why don't you just walk away now and I'll let you live." The spider finished

The boy's sword dispersed in fire. I thought he was going to leave until he spoke.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. If fact you should leave unless you want to die like you're friend." He said

"That's enough outta you!" the spider said before shooting another mana dart.

"Look out!" I said to him.

But just as I did a black armored mandible from his wrist extended into a long piercing dagger. Which he then used to deflect the needle.

" _He blocked a needle that thin going that fast that easily. Who is this guy?" I thought_

"No way! Grr, die!" the spider monster leapt into the air and the eight spider legs on his back extended and shot at the boy.

The boy did not move or try to dodge. Instead he sucked in some air looked like he was about to take a deep breath but what came out was a large stream of crimson fire that burned the spider legs. But before the flames hit the body the spider put up a purple shield made of mana. However, the shield didn't hold very well and the spider was burned and screamed in pain.

The human spider fell to the ground all eight legs that were on his back incinerated.

" _What amazing power."_ I thought as I managed to sit up a bit.

However the spider got back up. "How is he still alive?" I asked

"That shield must have absorbed some of the damage." The boy answered

"Those flame." The spider said

"There is no mistaking it. Those were the flames of purgatory."

" _Flames of purgatory?"_

Before the spider could continue a white fox the size of a full grown horse appeared and bit into his neck killing him.

"About time Ryker." The boy said

"Sorry master, but you could've killed them both easily without my help anyway." The fox said

The fox then shrunk down to the size of a normal fox. On closer inspection I noticed the fox had multiple tails and it had red fur on the tips of each of these tails along with its paws and ears. It also wore a collar decorated with red teeth as well as red eyes.

The boy then walked back over to me and crouched down looking at me face to face.

He came closer and I felt my cheeks heat up. " _What does he think he is doing?"_ I thought panicking.

He then pulled the needle out of my shoulder and stood up.

" _Oh, that's what he was doing."_

"Ryker if you would." Said the boy

"Yes master." The fox said coming up to me.

"Now just hold still this might sting a little." The fox said before licking my wound.

"Ow!" I yelled

"Well I did warn you." The fox said before continuing and then backing away

"Master I believe this girl is connected to the Holy Grail." Said a voice coming from the chocker

"Wait a minute did your necklace just talk?" I asked

"Yes I did. And also I'm not a necklace." The chocker answered

"Okay next question, who are you and what do you know about the Grail!?" I asked loudly.

Before the boy could answer I heard a familiar voice.

"FIRE!"

A pink ball of mana was shot from the air but the boy blocked it with his sword and then jumped over me.

"Get away from Kuro!" Illya screamed as she and Miyu appeared from above.

 **-NOW ADEN'S POV-**

" _More kids my age with magical powers. And what is with those outfits? Speaking of which, why does that girl look so much like this one? Must be sisters."_

One had red eyes, white hair and was dressed in all pink with feathers in her hair.

The other had girl black hair and golden brown eyes and was dressed in light grey with white hair accessories.

"Master I am sensing traces of the Holy Grail from each of those girls." Bahamut said

"Wait how is that possible?" I asked

"Yeah, shouldn't the Holy Grail be well, a grail?" Ryker asked

"I don't know." Answered Bahamut

" _Real helpful Bahamut."_ I said mentally

"The three of you seem to be connected to the Holy Grail and by extension my mission." I said while manifesting my sword.

"What do you want with the Holy Grail?" asked the girl with white hair in the pink outfit

"You three really are unlucky. Because now I have to kill you." I said causally before flying towards them.

"WAIT A MINUTE WHA…" I attacked with my sword before the white haired girl could finish.

RHO AIAS

A shield of mana shaped like a seven petal flower appeared blocking my sword and pushed me back.

"Damn it! Where did that shield even come from? Rykar sic 'em!" I ordered

Ryker than grew into his larger size and attacked.

"What is that thing!" the girl with short black hair said in surprise as Ryker smashed the shield

"FIRE!" the two girls said in unison as a stream of pink and blue mana pushed Ryker back into a building.

I then tried blasting with my fire breath attack

"He breathes fire too!" the white haired girl screamed

"Trust me, he can do a lot more than that." Said the tanned girl I saved

RHO AIAS

The same shield from before appeared and was able to block my fire but shatter right before the fire dissipated.

" _Seems I needed to put a bit more power into my attacks to get threw that shield."_

"That's enough!" said a teenaged boy with white streaked red hair who appeared from the smoke of my attack.

"I assume that the shields from before came from you." I said

"Yes, now why don't you tell us who you are and what you want." He said

"And if I refuse?" I said

Before the guy could answer a woman wearing a black, two piece business suit with a red-violet necktie along with short, Magenta hair and a mole just below her left eye, rushed at me with a fast punch.

"A fist fight huh. Alright I'm game." I said with enthusiasm as I raced towards her.

Our fists clashed and waves of mana were produced from the collision.

"He's matching Bazett in a fist fight!" the black haired girl whose name I think was Miyu said in surprise.

" _Wait a second Bazett. Could this be? I thought she looked familiar."_

The two of us backed off from each other and the woman gave me a surprised look.

"So it is you Enforcer."

"It has been a while Black Dragon of Purgatory." She said to me

"Bazett, do you know this boy?" asked the tanned girl known as Kuro

I jumped back and snapped my fingers then Ryker emerged from the building he was blasted into and stood between me and the others. I then turned around.

"Ryker we're leaving."

"But master." He said back

I cut him off and looked at the others. "I'll back off for today. But I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you. It might just be what gets you killed."

With that Ryker changed back to his smaller form and the two of us vanished in a fiery vortex.

 **-NONE'S POV-**

"Ha! After all that tough talk he just runs away." Said Ruby

"Sister, I think you're taking this situation a little too lightly." Said Sapphire

"Who was that guy?" asked Miyu

"And what was with that fox that changed sizes like that?" asked Illya

"I think if anyone knows it's you Bazett. You acted like you knew that boy. Feel like sharing?" said Shirou

"I will tell you everything when we return. But first…" she said going to the man spider corpse

"What is that thing?" asked Shirou

"Just as I thought. I believe this is what originally attacked Kuro. A creature from the demon world." Bazett said

"Demon World?" everyone else said in unison

"Another thing I'll tell you." She said as began walking while carrying the corpse.

"Is she seriously taking that with her?" said Illya obviously creeped out.

She then noticed Kuro staring off into space.

"Hey Kuro you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine just tired."

The group then started walking back. As they did Kuro thought back to the demons and that boy.

" _Just who is he? First he saves me and then he tries to incinerate me along with Illya and Miyu. Not to mention he has knowledge of the Holy Grail."_

The memory of the boy removing the needle pops in her head causing her cheeks to flare up.

" _And why the heck does that one image comeback?"_

- **TIME SKIP-**

The group then arrives home.

"Oh good everyone's okay… WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE DOING WITH A BURNED CORPSE!?" Rin screamed

"I'll just put it in the freezer." Bazett said calmly

" _There is something seriously wrong with her."_ Though Illya, Miyu, and Kuro

"Angelica do you mind putting this in the freezer for me?" Bazett asked a tall woman with long golden hair.

"Sure." She said completely nonchalant

" _There is something seriously wrong with both of them!"_ Though Illya, Miyu, and Kuro

- **TEN MINUTES LATER-**

Kuro informed everyone about what had happened.

"Wow, so monsters from the demon world attacked you." Said Rin

"And then this mysterious dragon boy appeared and saved you." Said Tanaka

"Yup. And Bazett seemed to have recognized him."

"You mean after he tried to kill you all?" said Luvia

"Yes."

"Now that you're all up to speed I'll tell you about that boy." Said Bazett

"It was about a month before I came to Fuyuki in our world. I was on a mission relating to demon activity in Scotland."

"You mean like those monsters that attacked Kuro?" Miyu asked

"Yes, you see a small group of low class demons had crossed over to our world from the demon world. I was sent to discover they're purpose. The demons had taken refuge in an old castle where I found them feasting on human corpses."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Illya

"I then proceeded to exterminate them, when they were all consumed by crimson fire. It was then I met the boy in question.

"He killed them all?" Miyu asked

"Yes, they call him the Black Dragon of Purgatory. The reason for that is because he actually has a partner similar too you're Kaleidosticks."

"You mean that chocker around his neck, right? I heard it speak." Said Kuro

"Precisely, its name is Bahamut."

"Bahamut! I thought that thing around his neck looked familar!" said Ruby

"You know him Ruby?" asked Illya

"I'll share the details later, but let's just say he is Sapphire and I's distant relative."

"Meaning that Bahamut was created by the same one who created us." Said Sapphire

"The boy in question is actually from a mage family who the Association looks to when it comes to anything related to the Demon World." Bazett continued

"Wait so are you saying that boy is from the-!" Luvia said in shock but was cut off.

"Yes, that boy is from the infamous Grimoire family. His name is Aden. Aden Grimoire."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **And so ends first chapter of my second fic. What is the meaning behind Kuro's mysterious dream? What is Aden's objective? What is the history behind the Grimoire family? And what is this new evil that is taking root? Find out on the next chapter of FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS**

 **Read and review.**

 **Flames encouraged.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE/KALEID LINER** **PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fate series, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself. Last time on FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS; after being shaken by a strange dream Kuro was ambushed by two beings from the demon world where she was saved by the mysterious Black Dragon of Purgatory: Aden Grimoire. However, after discovering that Kuro had traces of the Holy Grail's power within her, Aden and his familiar Ryker began a vicious assault on her, Illya, and Miyu who he could sense all had Holy Grail magic. Only to be stopped Shirou and Bazett. Just what is this enigmatic boy after and why is he so determined to stop a Holy Grail ceremony? Find out now.**

 **Chapter 2: Of Heroes and Dragons**

- **NONE'S POV-**

" _Aden Grimoire."_ Kuro thought

"Okay so we know his name, but what does that boy want?" asked Luvia

"Well first he saved me from those demons then that chocker around his neck said I had traces of the Holy Grail within me." Said Kuro

"Oh yeah, he said that about Miyu and I. Before he went all murder crazy on us." Said Illya

"That's all we really know about him huh." Said Rin

"By the way Ruby you said that Aden's chocker was made by the same one who made you?" asked Illya

"Oh yes Bahamut. Never thought I'd see the day when he would have a partner." Said Ruby

"What do you mean?" asked Miyu

"Well lady Miyu the best way to explain the story behind Bahamut is to go back to the very beginning." Said Sapphire

"What is that supposed to me?" asked Shirou

"You see Bahamut wasn't always a dragon themed choker and saying that he was created by Zelretch who is the same person who created us isn't entirely true. At one time he was an actual dragon." Said Sapphire

"WAIT WHAT!?" screamed Illya in surprise

"How does that work?" asked Kuro

"Well I doubt most of you know the legend of the four dragon gods." Said Ruby

"Four dragon gods?" asked Illya

"I believe I read about that once." Said Rin

"Ah yes if memory serves the association has a book about it." Said Luvia

"It all started ten thousand years ago, when a terrible monster from the demon world was released into our world and wreaked havoc across the land, in its quest for the Holy Grail." Said Ruby

"The monster was after the Holy Grail, why?" asked Kuro

"That I'm afraid I don't know." Asked Ruby

Sapphire then took over "Anyway, the monster actually destroyed several worlds in its search for the Holy Grail.

"You mean worlds apart from this one and ours." Asked Bazett

"Correct the beast crossed dimensions in its quest." Said Sapphire

"Then one day this beast came to our world. In order to prevent further destruction four dragons each with an element of creation were summoned to battle and hopefully defeat this monster." Said Ruby

"And Bahamut was one of these dragons, wasn't he?" asked Shirou

"Yes, as you've probably figured out already Bahamut is the dragon of fire. The others are Quetzalcoatl of wind, Leviathan of water, and Behemoth of earth. These four dragons battled fiercely with the demon and eventually were victorious." Said Ruby.

"So then, why is Bahamut a piece of jewelry now?" asked Kuro

"Well you see, there was a high price for their victory. The bodies of the four dragons were destroyed and their spirits placed within four dragon eye jewels. Lost to time and laid to rest for the next ten thousand years, until about forty years ago when the Association discovered the dragon eyes in The Catacombs of Paris." Said Ruby

"So the dragons have a taste for French cuisine?" said Tanaka

"No dummy, France didn't even exist back then." Said Rin

"Has she been listening to a word we've said?" asked Sapphire (sweat drop)

"Probably not." Said Ruby

"Okay so we know about Bahamut but what about Aden?" asked Kuro

"Not to mention the last name Grimoire." Said Shirou

"You see after the dragon eyes were found, Zelretch made the gems in four dragon chokers and was able to awaken the dragons." Said Sapphire

"So in other words Zelretch didn't create them, he just gave them new bodies." Said Luvia

"But that still doesn't explain why or how Bahamut became partners with Aden." Said Kuro

"I think I might know." Said Rin "I heard that Zelretch once created four mystic codes so powerful that no one could use them."

"And you think that the dragon chokers were those mystic codes?" asked Shirou

"Yes, because they were so dangerous Zelretch gave four different mage families one dragon choker each for safe keeping. I guess Bahamut was given to the Grimoire family." Rin finished

"To think that old story about the dragons was true." Luvia muttered

"Wait if these dragon mystic codes are so impossible to use how does Aden have one?" Asked Illya

"Well unlike Ruby and Sapphire, Bahamut and the others give whoever wants to partner with them a test." Said Bazett

"What kind of test?" asked Miyu

"In order to pass this test a person must be able to handle the dragon's elemental energy. Which can be life threatening." Said Bazett

"They could die?" Illya asked in surprise

"Yes and from what I heard the pain is beyond hellish. The fact alone that Aden was able to bath in Bahamut's power, survive, and pass the dragon's test is a large feat in itself. Wielding the power of a dragon is close to impossible, but those who could would prove to be unstoppable. Or so the rumor goes." Said Bazett

"So let me get this straight?" said Illya

"There is boy our age with the power of a ten thousand year old dragon, WHO WANTS TO KILL US!?" she said screaming the last part

"It would seem so." Bazett said completely nonchalant

" _She is taking this way to calmly."_ Thought Kuro

"One more thing, you know how the two of you having those sticks make you magical girls." Bazett continued

"What about it?" Asked Miyu

"Well Aden having that choker makes him what the Association call a Dragonar."

"Dragonar?" Said Kuro

"It refers to one with the heart and strength of a dragon." Luvia explained

"Either way it has been a long day for all of us. We might as well get some rest and think about how we should deal with this in the morning." Said Shirou

With that everyone went to bed.

* * *

 **-KURO'S POV-**

Once again I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened today and that strange dream I had.

" _A giant monster of darkness. Four dragons fighting against it, just like the legend that Ruby and Sapphire told us about. Was I seeing the original battle ten thousand years ago?"_

An image then flashed in my mind about Aden killing those demons.

" _Why does it feel like there is more to this story than any of us know?"_

* * *

 **-ADEN'S POV-**

I was on top of a school building in some random part of the city. I was back in my normal clothes looking at the night sky.

"Well the good news is that we found the Holy Grail. The bad news is that there are three of them and they are all girls my age. How does that even work? Getting here was hard enough but this just makes things unnecessarily more complicated." I ranted on

"There is not a lot we can do master. But if those demons appearing was any indication, if we were able to find the Holy Grails 'he' will find them too, and soon." Said Bahamut

"Yeah and with that Enforcer lady here and that other guy this won't be easy." Said Ryker

"It's never easy is it?" I said to the both of them

"No Aden no it's not." Bahamut answered

"So you're the one who tore up that city block huh?" said an unfamiliar voice

I turned around to see a boy that looked around the same age as me with blood-red eyes like mine but had golden hair. He was slightly shorter than me, he wore beige colored pants a long sleeve white shirt and a dark green hoodie on top.

"What do you want? I asked him in a venomous tone

"I sensed a tremendous amount of unfamiliar power coming from somewhere. And it was fighting against other magical energies I knew quite well. So by process of elimination it must have been you." The boy finished

"Okay yeah so what if it was me why do you care." I asked

"I was bored and this seemed like fun." He said

"What you want to fight?" I asked him

As an answer the boy was bathed in golden light. When it dispersed the boy was now wearing golden armor covering his entire body except for his head.

"I must admit that armor of yours does impressive. But I like my battle form better. Bahamut Release!" I said before I was engulfed in crimson fire. When the flames dispersed I was in black fire dragon clothes.

"So this is the power of fire dragon god." Said the boy

"Why not tell us who you are?" I asked him

"Well since you asked, I am known as the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. But you can just call me Gil." He said casually

"So wait a minute that means you're a heroic spirit!" I said in surprise

"Yes that's right."

"Well I wasn't expecting to hear that today. I am known as the Black Dragon of Purgatory, Aden Grimoire." I said back to him

Gil then summoned a sword out of thin air. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall. Oh great sword of blood and fire. Arise from the endless inferno. Hound of the Red Plains, Hrunting!" crimson flames appeared and took the shape of a sword in my hand, then the red sword I used before appeared as the flames dispersed.

"So that's the true Hrunting is it?" asked Gil

"Yes, like me this sword has been bathed in Bahamut's power. Unlike the Noble Phantasm version you're probably familiar with, mine can do this!" my sword lit on fire and when I swung it a veil of fire came out that Gil blocked with his sword.

I then rushed at him and our swords clashed. Then golden chains appeared behind us

"Let's see how you handle this!" Gil said

I pulled back before the chains sprung at me. However, the chains did destroyed the foundation of the roof causing me to fall. My coat extended like wings and I flew above the building. Ryker then joined me in the air with a red glow around him.

" _It seems he has multiple weapons at his disposal. If that's the case I try a long range attack."_

I sucked in some air. "ROAR OF BAHAMUT!" I yelled before doing a widespread fire breath attack. But before contact Gil put up a large shield to block my attack. However the shield didn't last long enough to completely defend against my attack.

When the smoke cleared I saw a large hole in the floor.

"The explosion must of cracked the foundation." I said out loud

I flew in lower and dispersed my sword. I saw him getting up from a classroom floor.

"Had enough Blondie?"

"I'll admit that attack was stronger than I thought it was, however…" Gil then materialized what looked to be about twenty weapons from golden portals.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me dragon boy!" he exclaimed as he launched the weapons

" _Oh crap."_ I thought before the weapons came at me. I quickly used both of my hands to summon a fire shield to protect me. However, the resulting clash of mana caused an explosion that blew the room apart and sent flying into the school's courtyard. Ryker was on the floor next to me.

* * *

- **MEANWHILE** **AT THE EMIYA RESIDENCE (IYLLA'S POV)** **-**

A loud explosion woke me up. "What in the world was that?!" I exclaimed

I rushed downstairs to see staring outside the window.

" Ruby, Sapphire do either of you two have any idea what that explosion was about?" I asked the two Kaleidosticks

The others all came down stairs with shocked looks on their faces except for Bazett and Angelica.

"What was that!?" Asked Miyu

"Well I hope I'm wrong but I think our new black dragon friend is back to causing trouble." Shirou answered

"Not only that but the other magical presence I'm sensing is Gilgamesh!" Said Ruby

"Wait so are Aden and Gil are fighting? What reason could they have?" I asked

"If I had to guess, I'd say that Gilgamesh said or did something to provoke Aden." Said Bazett

"I'm willing to bet that Gil's ego got on Aden's nerves." Said Ruby

" _The sad part is that's the most likely scenario I can think of."_ Thought Kuro

"We have to stop them before they destroy the entire city!" Said Rin in a worried tone

"Oh come on Rin you've got to be exaggerating." I said

"Well actually, Rin is not exaggerating." Said Sapphire

"Huh?"

"This is a battle between the strongest Heroic Spirit and a person with the power of one of the four dragon gods. Best case scenario we don't taken out with the rest of the city." Rin finished

"And even if we did leave Aden will sense the Holy Grail's presence leaving the city." Said Bazett

"How can you be so sure?" Luvia asked

"Aden was able to track the Holy Grail's power here despite the fact he was in another world at the time. Do you really think that he is going to any trouble tracking the girls beyond the city limits?" She said

" _Damn she's right and there is no guarantee that Gil will win."_ Shirou thought in frustration

"Then our only choice is to deal with them head on. It's risky but if we all go we stand the best chance." Said Kuro

"Fine then but the moment it looks like we can't win you three will retreat immediately. Otherwise we're giving Aden just what he wants." Shirou said to us

"Okay." We all said in unison

" _Just why is Aden so determined to kill Miyu, Kuro and I. I mean crossing dimensions just to find us screams how persistent he is. Maybe if I can get him to tell us why he goes to such lengths this can be solve without anyone getting hurt."_ I thought

"Alright let's go." I said as we all left for the battle

* * *

 **-MEANWHILE (ADEN'S POV)-**

" _Well with any luck that explosion killed him._ " I thought to myself as I got to my feet.

"Yeah that really hurt." Ryker complained

Unfortunately, the battle wasn't over as I saw him emerging through the wreckage, but like me had his share of cuts and bruises.

"Well I wasn't expecting that shield of yours to blow up in both of our faces. And you seem to be in pretty good condition after taking that explosion at point blank range." He said

"What can I say, there's nothing stronger than a dragon. Also did you really think that a fiery explosion would be able to kill me, when I have the power of the fire dragon god." I said

"Good point. It would seem that I'll have to try a little harder to put down a hot headed mongrel like you." Gil said as hundreds of golden portals appeared each having some sort of weapon come out of it.

" _A massive widespread attack of weapons. If I'm not careful I'll be torn to shreds."_ As I finished my train of thought the weapons all flew at me.

"Ryker get as high in the air as you can." I ordered

"Okay." The fox said in a nervous tone of voice.

" _Yup he knows what I'm up to."_

Both of my claws were then engulfed in fire. I then raised both of my arms and combined the two separate flames into one. "Try this! ENDLESS INFERNO!" I then slammed the ball of fire into the ground creating an explosion of fire to counter Gil's attack. As the weapons got closer they started to glow with a golden light indicating that they were powering up. As the two attacks clashed another large explosion of mana erupted consuming both of us.

I was on one knee when the smoke cleared, breathing heavily. "Okay that one hurt." I muttered

I looked to see that Gil was in the same state as I was only he was on both knees.

"What is the real reason you challenged me? I doubt it was just out of boredom." I said to him getting back on my feet.

"I wanted to know why you are here. You don't strike me as the type to wreck a city block without some sort of reason." He said to me

"Well since you went to all this trouble; I came to destroy the Holy Grail or in this case the three Holy Grails found in this world." I told him

"So you know of them; Illya, Miyu and Kuro." Gil said

"So you know them as well." Said Ryker descending

"Why do you want to kill them?" Asked Gil

I stared at the Heroic Spirit wondering if it would be wise to tell him.

"Sorry but I not that gullible." I said to him

Suddenly I sensed a sharp spike of mana, one I recognized " _Seems that I won't have to search for them anymore."_

An arrow at me but I jumped into the air dodged it. I then saw Bazett appear behind me. " _Uh-oh."_ I said mentally. Bazett smashed me into the ground with a punch to the back.

" _Damn that was a pretty bad hit I took."_ I thought as I got up

I turned around to see Bazett, the teenage boy with white streaked red hair from before with the addition of a woman with long blonde hair A woman with long golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils. There was another woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which was styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. Along with a woman with pink hair and wearing gym clothes. Finally there were my three targets. " _Well this is just great not only am I outnumbered but I've already taken major damage. However, I've still got enough power to fight and my dragon blood's healing factor has already kicked in."_

"Give up you are clearly outnumbered." Said the red haired teen

"Maybe but you are all clearly outmatched!" I said to them

"Arise again, Hrunting!" My sword manifested again and I took off into the air

Hrunting then was set ablaze as I charged up my next attack "BURNING DRAGON SLASH!" As I exclaimed the name of my attack I swung my sword shooting off a fiery slash at them all.

"RHO AIAS!" Kuro said as she put up a flower shaped shield that blocked my attack

" _If only I wasn't already so tired from the battle with Gilgamesh."_

I came at them with Hrunting. But then I was trapped by some pink stars that went around my wrists, making Hrunting disperse.

"What the!?" I then noticed that Illya was in a spell casting position

"Do you really think that you can hold me?"

"Nope but I can slow you down." She said back to me

I then looked up to see Miyu above me. "FIRE!" She exclaimed as she let loose a large ball of blue mana.

"ROAR OF BAHAMUT!" I unleashed a fire breath attack that cancelled out Miyu's attack, knocking her back.

"Wow, I cannot believe you guys all forgot about my breath attack. Also one more thing..." As I finished speaking I broke the restraints.

"If you want to beat me you'll have to try harder than that."

As I distracted them Ryker changed into his horse sized form.

"I have you now!" He said going for the kill. However, Gil jumped in the way and hit Ryker with a giant hammer knocking him back into the school. "Don't think so."

"Should've figured that you wouldn't of stayed down." I said

"Ryker!" As I called his name Ryker busted out of the rubble snarling.

I then landed next to him preparing for my next attack. The white haired girl in the pink magical girl outfit stepped forward. She didn't seem to show any signs of attacking.

"Illya get back he's dangerous." Said Miyu

I readied my claws for another attack, but then she put her hands up. "Hey wait, I just wanna talk." Illya said

"Well I have nothing to say."

"Hold on Aden let's hear her out." Said Bahamut

"Why are you doing this Aden, what is it that you want?" She asked me

"To destroy the Holy Grail." I answered her

"Why do you want to destroy the Holy Grail so badly?" Asked Kuro

"It's none of your business." I came at them with Hrunting again but Miyu stopped me with a shield.

"You won't hurt my friends ever again!" She said as her shield launched me into a tree

"Master!" Ryker called out

"You think I'm gonna stop when I'm this close." I proclaimed getting up

"It doesn't seem like he'll listen to reason." Gil commented

"Aden I think you should tell them the whole story. Lord Nelhan would not want you to do this." Said Bahamut

"I agree." Said Ryker changing back to his normal size

"Bahamut, Ryker." I muttered

"Whose Lord Nelhan?" Asked Shirou

"Lord Nelhan Grimoire. The head of the Grimoire family, or in other words Aden's father." Said Bazett

I dissipated my sword once again and looked up at night sky. "The reason I fight, is because I am burdened by the wishes of the dead."

"What is that supposed to me?" Asked the girl with pigtails

"As Bazett told you I am the youngest son of the Lord Nelhan Grimoire. But what you don't know is that my father died two weeks ago."

"WHAT!" They all said in unison

" _Come to think of it the whole Ainsworth mess started around that time."_ Kuro thought

"Lord Nelhan is dead." Said Bazett

"Yes and in his final moments he gave me his dying wish."

* * *

( **FLASHBACK) -NONE'S POV**

 _In a dark forest Aden is seen in his dragon clothes with Ryker, Bahamut around his neck, and a middle aged man with long black hair, golden eyes wearing a dark purple suit and a bad stab wound who had an arm over Aden's shoulder._

 _"Come dad we've got to keep moving you can make it." Said Aden_

 _"No here is fine for now." Nelhan said weakly_

 _Aden set his father down, his back up against a tree._

 _"Over there I think I see something." Said a voice in the distance_

 _"Damn it they've found us already. Sorry dad but run now rest later."_

 _"No I will only slow you down. Aden I'm sorry but I'll have to leave the rest to you."_

 _"Hey come on don't talk like that you're gonna be fine." Aden said tears welling up_

 _"Aden, ever since you bonded with Bahamut you have become an excellent demon killer. But you've always been reject by other people. That is my fault and I'm sorry."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"Please Lord Nelhan stay with us." Said Ryker_

 _"Listen Aden, I have one final mission for you; make sure that the Holy Grail ceremony never takes place. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Also I have one last story for you; when I was young I found friends that fought and laughed beside me. And later I fell in love-_ _ough_ _." He said coughing up blood_

 _"Dad no!"_

 _Nelhan put his hand on his son's cheek "Love, friendship. Go and find these things for yourself."_

 _"Dad."_

 _"Ryker, Bahamut please promise me one thing; you two will take care of my son for me."_

 _"Of course." They both said in unison_

 _"Then before my last breath escapes me, I'll give you a head start in the search for the Grail." He said as he took his hand of his son's face and used it to open a blue portal behind Aden_

 _"Good luck boys, you'll need it." He said before blacking out_

 _"Hey come dad! You can't leave yet, please." Aden said as both he started to cry._

 _"Over there I see them." Another voice said_

 _"Master we need to go now the portal won't last much longer." Said Ryker_

 _Drying his tears Aden along with Ryker leapt through the portal_

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK END)**

"So now you know why I must kill you." Aden finished

"I'm so sorry Aden." Said Illya

"Oh shut up I don't need nor want your pity!" Aden said in anger

" _Aden."_ Kuro said mentally

"Answer me this then." Said Shirou walking up closer to Aden

"Just who else is after the girls and for that matter whose after you?" He asked

"Well you see-" but right before Aden could finish a bolt of blue lightning struck the ground blowing everyone away.

"So not only do I find you my troublesome little brother, but I also see you saved me the effort of finding the Holy Grail." A voice said coming from where the lightning struck the ground.

"Who is that?" Asked Kuro

"No it can't be. Not now." Aden said

"We are so dead." Ryker added

As the smoke cleared a man that appeared to be in his early twenties appeared. He had black hair like Aden's but was shorter. His eyes were a golden yellow and he wore armor similar to Gil's only silver. He also wielded a sword with a jagged blade.

Aden then stood up, "Well crap it is you isn't it big bro. It's been a while Ray."

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Well a lot happened in this chapter. Iylla, Miya and Kuro find out about the legend of the dragons. Aden and Gilgamesh get into a fight. Our heroes get a look into Aden's sorrowful past. And we are introduced to another member of the Grimoire family. Who else is after the Holy Grail and what will become of our Dragonar protagonist. Find out next.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Flames encouraged**


	3. Chapter 3

**FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fate series, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself. Last time on FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS; Ruby and Sapphire tell Illya and the others the story of Bahamut and the rest of the dragons. Meanwhile, Aden and Gilgamesh fight it out in the school building at night which attracts the attention of our heroes. Aden then reveals that his father; Nelhan Grimoire has been dead for two weeks now. However, before Aden could continue his story a bolt of lightning struck the ground blowing everyone away and standing in place of the bolt was a man revealed to be Aden's older brother; Ray Grimoire. What shall become of our heroes?**

 **Find out now.**

 **Chapter 3: Fight for the Grail**

 **-NONE'S POV-**

The man known as Ray Grimoire stared at Aden with a disappointed/angry look. "So not only do I find you my troublesome little brother, but I also see you saved me the effort of finding the Holy Grail. Never did I imagine that there would be three." He said looking at Illya, Miyu and Kuro.

"He knows about the girls too." Said Rin

"But I'll get too you later Aden. For now retrieving the Holy Grail comes first." Ray then began walking towards Iylla and Miyu who had been blown away separately from everyone else. However, Shirou stood in his way with an intense glare.

"Why don't leave the girls alone." said Shirou

"Brother." Said Miyu

"That's a bad idea." said Bahamut

"Sorry but I'm afraid I cannot do that." Just Ray's sword flashed and a bolt of lightning came down from above and struck Shirou.

"GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shirou screamed in intense pain

"BROTHER/SHIROU!" Iylla and Miyu said in unison

When the lightning stopped Shirou just stood there immobilized for about five seconds and then he fell to the ground fried and unconscious.

"Brother!" Miyu said in terror of her brother being dead thankfully she heard his heart beat when she put her ear to his back.

"Well that should keep him out of commission for a while." Said Ray walking closer to Miyu who gave him a glare filled with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed firing a large ball of mana at Ray. However, Ray used his sword to cut in half causing the two pieces to fly off from either side of him and then exploding.

"No way." Was all Miyu could say knowing that her full strength attack didn't even phase him.

"Now then, if you are done resisting surrender now and come with me. Your brother isn't dead I can assure you. So Holy Grail(s) come quietly and no one else has to get hurt." Ray offered

"FIRE!" Illya yelled as she fired a large ball of mana of her own. Unfortunately, it was as unsuccessful as Miyu's attempt did.

"Had you learned nothing from your friend's attempt to defeat me." Ray then said before he was trapped in a gravity spell via Luvia and Rin.

"A gravity spell huh. Clever." Said Ray

"Miyu, Illya do it now!" Said Luvia

"Hurry before he breaks free." Said Rin

The two magical girls went into the air and conjured large balls of mana each

"FIRE!" The two girls said in unison however before they reached their target two bolts of lightning destroyed the blast of mana causing an explosion that knocked both Illya and Miya out of the sky. Ray the fired off a wave of mana from his sword and blasted away the gravity spell.

"How did he summon lightning while he was pinned down like that?" asked Bazett

"He didn't, he did." Said Ryker looking up at the sky.

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw a giant eagle with golden and black feathers covering its body, along with golden feathers on the end of its wings and white feathers covering its head. The bird in question was surrounded by electricity. **(A.N. For size just imagine an eagle from Lord of the Rings.)**

"What on Earth is that, another demon beast?" Asked Angelica

"Yes, it is. But to be a little more specific that is Ray's familiar Gusto." Ryker answered

"Familiar? What is that?" Asked Tanaka

"If we survive this I'll tell you. But for now I'll say this, Ray and Gusto do not leave with the three Holy Grail girls." Ryker said before growing to a size that matched Gusto's and then is surrounded by a red aura as he flies up toward the demonic eagle.

"Come and get me mutt." Said Gusto as he went for Ryker talons ready.

"Well you heard the fox stop him." Bazett said as she, Rin, Luvia, Angelica, and Tanaka all rushed toward Ray.

"I have no business with the likes of you!" Ray said as he fire of another magical blast by his sword in a slicing form knocking them all back except for Bazett who jumped over the attack and came from above with full force punch. However, right before impact Ray summoned a shield of mana with his free hand and blocked the attack. However, as the punch landed cracks in the shield were created from the resulting blow.

"Yes I can see why your the Association's top enforcer. But thats not enough to stop me."

"What!?" Said Bazett before the shield turned into a burst of mana that send her flying back.

Meanwhile as Aden and Gil who were still tired from the fight with each other started recovering.

"So what does your brother want with Illya and the others?" Asked Gil

"Honestly, I can't say for sure and it's a very long story that I don't have the time to tell right now." Aden answered

"But we do believe it has something to do with Aden's uncle." Said Bahamut

"What do you mean?" asked Gil

"Survive first, questions later." said Aden

"Well since we share the same enemy why don't you and I call a truce." Gil suggested

 _"Ten minutes ago we were fighting and now he wants to team up. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."_

"Alright let's do it." Aden said reluctantly while setting his claws ablaze. As he did this Gil summoned two swords through golden portals.

 _"Hmm. Usually Aden would refuse the help of another person. Then again this is Ray we're dealing with." Thought Bahamut_

The two boys rushed at Ray. _"Huh, I was wondering when you would join the battle little brother."_

Aden blasted fire from his claws but Ray blocked it with an mana barrier. Then Gil came from behind Ray and tried slicing his back with his two swords.

"Nice try." Said Ray before using his free hand to blast Gil away with a stream of blue mana, seeming moving faster than the eye could track.

Aden then extended the two small pikes on his wrists into two long stabbing scythe like blades. The boy then attacked Ray who kept parrying the blades with his sword. Ray's sword then came raining down but Aden's blades blocked it.

"Well you sure have improved since the last time I saw you Aden."

"Well being trained to kill demons for five years doesn't leave you any room to get sloppy."

"It really is a shame that I must strike you down." Ray said before kicking Aden away and then following up with a magical blast which blew up in Aden's face.

Aden just laid on the ground borderline unconscious. "Aden lost just like that." Illya said in surprise of how overwhelmingly strong Ray seemed.

"Maybe if we attack him all at once." Kuro suggested materializing a bow and arrow. The arrow was then surrounded by a swirl of mana. As Kuro did this Illya and Miyu prepared for a simultaneous mana blast.

"So now they're trying a combined attack." Said Ray who showed no intention of dodging.

"Please let this work." Said Rin

"If that doesn't stop him nothing will." Luvia added

"FIRE!" The two magical girls said in unison right after Kuro fired the arrow. The arrow then became surrounded by Illya and Miyu's joined attack. Even so Ray showed no signs of evasion.

"I can see why Aden had trouble killing you. However…" Ray said pointing his sword at the attack.

"It's not enough." As the armored swordsman finished speaking he shot a blue laser that went right through the attack, vaporizing the arrow and causing the magic around it to dissipate. The laser then headed towards the three girls who despite putting up shields were still hit. The resulting explosion injured them badly.

"O-Our attack didn't even phase him." Said Miyu who could hardly get up.

"He is just to strong." Illya said in a hopeless voice

"I think I liked it better when it was just Aden who wanted to kill us." Said Kuro

Ray then started walking towards the girls, none of which had the strength to stand. "Gusto, time to collect the Grails." The black haired man said to the demonic eagle.

"Yes master." Gusto responded.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryker said before shoot a blast of fire from his mouth. However, Gusto blew it away with a powerful blast of wind that he created by flapping his wings. He then followed up with a lightning blast that shot Ryker out of the sky.

"Damn chicken." Ryker muttered before crashing on the ground and reverting to his original size. Afterwards, Gusto descended to the ground behind his master.

Ray looked down towards the three girls, "The power that you three posses will be used for a noble cause. You should feel honored."

Kuro managed to stand and manifest two swords known as Kanshou and Bakuya. She tried to attack Ray with her swords but he parried the blow and knocked her away from the others.

"Kuro-GA!" Illya yelled. First in concern for her sister but then in pain as she was trapped underneath one of Gusto's talons.

"I-Illya." Miyu said in concern as she tried getting up but then she was trapped by Gusto's other talon.

"Lady Miyu!" Sapphire said in concern for her master

"Illya can you move?" Asked Ruby

"No, I'm drained of mana and I'm trapped." she replied

"Take this you overgrown turkey!" Gil yelled attacking Gusto with a much larger sword while Bazett came from the other side with a mana charged punch.

"Begone you nuisances." The eagle said as he blasted Gil and Bazett away with a strong gust of wind.

As this was going on Kuro once again tried to get up of the ground. However, just when she got to her feet she fell back down to her knees.

"Damn it. I can barley feel my legs, and it doesn't help that I don't have any strength to form any of my weapons." Kuro thought

The tanned girl looked around and saw that everyone even Gil, Bazett, and Shirou laying on the ground defeated. She looked to see Illya and Miyu pinned down by Gusto. Then she saw Ray walking towards her.

 _"I-I-I can't see the answer. How do we get out of this? This man. How can anyone be this strong?"_

"You all fought bravely but now it's over. Come peacefully or face greater suffering." Ray threatened

"No way in Hell!" Kuro said in defiance. Strangely enough Ray did not seem angry or annoyed about Kuro's hostile outburst. In fact he even cracked a smile and gave a soft laugh.

"Something funny!?" Kuro loudly asked

"Forgive me. It's just that answer of yours reminds me of Aden. Even that defiant look in your eyes is similar to his."

"Huh?" Kuro said in confusion

"Never-mind, now one more attack should render you unconscious." Ray said creating a ball of mana in his hand which then surrounded his arm and took the form of a larger fist almost like an armor of mana around his arm.

"This should be the end of it!" Ray said as he prepare the finishing blow.

Kuro closed her eyes waiting for it to come, but just like the demon's claw, it never came. She opened her eyes and to her surprise saw Aden back from near loss of consciousness between her and Ray. Not only that but he had stopped Ray's attack with on claw that was surrounded in a fiery armor just like Ray had done.

"So you really do choose stand in defiance with our Uncle's wish." said Ray

"I thought that much was clear by now." Aden retorted

"And you are prepared to live with the consequences that you are now an enemy of the Grimoire family."

"I knew what I was getting into." Aden said with no hesitation or doubt in his voice.

"Well it would seem you've inherited out mother's stubbornness as well as her eyes and hair. If she could see you now." Ray said as mentioned that last part Aden sent him back with a blast of fire.

"Aden why?" Asked Kuro

"I promised my dad that i would prevent the use of the Holy Grail and I'm not breaking it."

Aden then began walking to his brother claws lit ablaze. "Prepare yourself."

"Do you forget brother my sword can easily cut through any magical attacks you throw its way."

"And I remind you not to underestimate my hellfire." Aden said extending one of his flaming claws at Ray.

"It burns as fiercely as flames from the pits of Hell. Those are the Flames of Purgatory and I'm about to unleash it all on you."

"Come." Was all Ray said before Aden's coat tails morphed into wings and flew into the air as Ray shot several blasts of mana at him. After dodging Ray's attacks Aden unleashed his fire breath attack which Ray counter with a large blast of mana. The resulting collision caused an explosion. Aden then flew through the smoke and attacked with Hrunting but was blocked by Ray's sword. Then a battle swords began between the brothers.

"Intense." Said Rin in awe

"So this is a Dragonar." Said Angelica

"He is stronger than I remember." said Bazett

"Dragon boy got skill!" Said Tanaka

Aden came at Ray with a fiery punch, but was held back by a blue shield made of mana.

"Haven't you learned anything yet Aden. You can't break through my shield." However, despite what Ray said Aden kept going forward with his attack until cracks could be seen in the barrier.

"There's nothing I can't break!" Said Aden

"He's actually making cracks in the shield!" said Rin

"My master has always been what you would call a wild card." said Ryker

"Wild card?" said Angelica

"What do you mean?" asked Luvia

"There is a certain trait about Aden that can make him a threat to just about anything." As Ryker continued more cracks could be seen in the mana shield. "What?!" Ray said in surprise.

"About time." Said Gil "Now beat him down, you red eyed mongrel."

"The thing about Aden that you can never put into calculation; is his overwhelming tenacity." Ryker finished

Aden then broke through Ray's shield punched him straight in the face and sent him flying into the wall of the school.

 _"One with the heart and strength of a dragon._ " Kuro thought in awe

"I doubt that's the end of it." Said Bahamut.

"Yeah no way that's it." said Aden. Just as he did Ray emerged from the rubble

"Did you really think that would be enough to get rid of me."

"Call it wishful thinking." Aden joked

"No matter I've distracted you long enough."

"Huh?"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BIRD!" Aden turned and saw Kuro being held in Gusto's beak

"Crap!" Aden cursed

"This is bad!" Said Rin

"Illya! Miyu! Kuro!" Yelled Tanaka

"No you don-Ga!" Ryker yelped in pain as he tried to transform. "No good I've taken too much damage."

"Time to go." Said Ray as he blasted Aden away

"R-Ray." Aden said laying on the ground

"You must'n do this the Grail's power must not be trifled with."

"Listen to him Ray!" said Bahamut

"Silence traitors. You are no longer involved in this." Ray said as he walked to his familiar.

"DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Shirou, who was seemingly back from the dead, knocking Gusto back with a giant sword releasing the bird's grip on the three girls.

"Damn you!" Said Ray

"Hey, I've got something to say to you. What are you going to do with these girls?"

"No need to explain it too a dead man." Ray said as he raised his sword which was then bathed in mana ready for a powerful blast.

"Brother." said Miyu in fear of him dying this time.

Shirou was about to manifest a weapon. Just then Aden jumped in front of Shirou, with his claws ablaze taking everyone by surprise. This caused Ray's reaction time to slow down.

"BLAZING HELIX!" Aden extended both of his arms and two streams of fire shot out which then joined together in a helix like spiral. This close range blast hit Ray full force sending him flying backwards into a close building while caught within the attack which later erupted into a fiery explosion.

Everyone was in shock with what just happened; it was over.

"Aden just incinerated that guy." Said Tanaka

"Yeah and the giant bird is unconscious." Gil added

"We won!" Rin and Luvia said in unison

"Don't be stupid he's far from dead." Said Aden

"Wait what!?" Said Illya

"But didn't you just incinerate him?" Asked Ruby

"I highly doubt anyone could survive an attack like that." said Sapphire

"Trust me Ray has experienced that attack before." said Bahamut

"And since we are all beaten, bruised, and out of magic pretty much. I suggest we all retreat now before he comes back." Said Ryker

"But where can we go? Odds are he'll find us again." Said Gil

"I have an idea. We go back to our world." Said Luvia

"And how to we do that?" Said Rin with a dumbfound look

"I can arrange that." said Aden

"What?" Said Miyu

Aden took out an orb from his pocket. "This orb is how I got here in the first place. We can use it to get to Fuyuki City in our world." Aden explained

Aden the pointed the orb away from the group and the it flashed a rainbow color before firing a laser that opened up a portal.

"Hurry let's go." Said Aden. However, just as they were about to Ray emerged from the rubble with several burns covering his body.

"He looks mad." said Ruby

"And on that note. JUMP INTO THE PORTAL IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Ryker screamed as he leapt into portal.

"The fox has the right idea." said Angelica as she jumped through the portal followed by Tanaka, Rin, and Luvia.

"Something tells me he is not going to make it easy for us." Said Gil

"True, but direct combat isn't exactly an option any more." Said Bazett grabbing Gil by his red cape and jumped into the portal.

"THE REST OF YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Ray yelled in fury as he charged at the remainder of the group. Aden was about to summon Hrunting but Shirou jumped forward and blocked Ray's advancements with Rho Aias. Ray then broke the shield and attacked with his sword but was blocked by Shirou who manifested Kanshou and Bakuya. "You're not going anywhere!" said Shirou

"Damn you!"

"Brother!"

"Miyu jump in the portal and don't look back!"

"But-"

"I said go!"

With obvious hesitation and tears in her eyes Miyu leapt into the portal with Sapphire in hand.

"Illya, Kuro if we are going to leave now is the time. Also don't look now but I think Gusto is waking up." Said Aden pointing at the giant eagle getting back up.

"The portal won't last much longer we have to go now!" said Bahamut

"Illya if you value your life then listen to the dragon and jump into the portal!" Ruby exclaimed

"But what about Shirou!?" said Illya

Gusto began charging at the three eleven year olds. Then Aden stepped forward. "HELL WALL!" He exclaimed as a wall of fire blocked Gusto's path.

"Curse you!" the bird said in frustration

"Illya get in the portal before I have to throw you in!" Aden said with a scary look on his face.

"But Miyu and Shirou have just be reunited. We can't just leave him!"

"I get that. But Shirou would rather sacrifice himself then see his sister be used for some wish. Miyu understood that and did as he asked and you should do the same. Now get in the portal won't last much longer." Said Aden

"Please listen to him Illya." Begged Ruby

With that Illya jumped into the portal with Ruby in hand. However, just as Kuro and Aden were about to do the same, Gusto used a blast of wind to get through the wall of fire and snatched Kuro by the cloak and lifted her up.

"OH COME ON! AGAIN!" The girl yelled

"This complicates things." said Aden

"We can't let Gusto and Ray with any of the girls, not one." Said Bahamut

Aden's coat tails once again became wings and flew up above Gusto's head.

"LET HER GO STUPID BIRD!" Aden roared as he hit Gusto from the top of his head with a fiery punch. This made him to released his hold on Kuro causing her to fall. Fortunately, Aden caught her and flew down to the portal.

"T-Thanks." Kuro said red in the face

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey Aden how long do you plan on holding Kuro like that?" Asked Bahamut

It was only then that Aden realized he was still holding Kuro in a princess carrying style. Realizing this he put her down making them both blush. Without saying another word Kuro leapt into the portal not wanting Aden to see her blush.

"Hey Shirou you coming now or never." said Aden

"Sorry kid but I'm afraid I'll have to leave the rest to you. Look after the girls for me." he said as he held Ray at bay.

"Don't you dare dump this on me!" Said Aden

"Just go!" He said as Gusto charged toward the portal.

"Shirou you die I'll kill you!" Aden said jumping into the portal which then closed right before Gusto could reach it. Shirou then let out a chuckle.

"You'll pay for interfering." Said Ray

"We'll see." said Shirou

The two back off and charged large amounts of mana into their swords and then went for each other. As the blades clashed a large explosion was created enveloping everything in the vicinity.

The group looked at the portal. They were all standing in the same crater that they were in when the portal first opened.

"Do you think Aden and Shirou will make it?" Asked Luvia

"Let's hope." said Ryker

Suddenly Aden came through the portal right before it closed.

Aden then collapsed from from exhaustion as Ryker rushed to his side. "Master! Master! Come wake up!" The fox said in concern

"Relax, his injuries and the exhaustion just caught up with him. He just need some rest." Bahamut said detaching himself from Aden's neck causing Aden to become engulfed in fire.

"AH! Aden is being incinerated!" Run and Luvia screamed horror

Then Ryker slapped them both with one of his tails.

"No idiots just watch."

When the flames died out Aden revert back to his normal form completely unharmed.

"Wait so that's what Aden normally looks like." Said Rin

"Yes that was a transformation flame. No different from how the two of you change back and forth." Bahamut explained looking at Illya and Miyu.

"Huh, now I see the resemblance between Aden and Ray." Said Tanaka noticing Aden's mostly black hair.

"What is with the red streaks though?" Asked Luvia

 _"Is that really a concern right now?"_ Gil thought changing back into his normal clothes along with Illya, Miyu, and Kuro.

"He gets that from his mother as well as his eyes." Ryker explained

"By the way you called that bird a familiar, is that what you are?" asked Rin

"Yes, a familiar is a demon who willingly becomes the servant of a human. Basically if a human and a demon form a bond the demon has the option to become that human's familiar. By forming a contract with each other the human becomes responsible for the demon, and the demon is then allowed to live on Earth." Ryker explained

"So what do we do now?" asked Ruby

"We should all probably go to my mansion and recover." Said Luvia "And we can decide what do with Aden, Bahamut, and Ryker."

"What?" said Ryker

"Safe to say we don't trust you yet." said Bazett

"Why?" said Bahamut

"Well up until an hour ago you were the ones attacking us! And now my brother is. My brother is." Miyu said struggling to finish that sentence and was in tears.

"He did all for you." Said Bahmut causing Miyu to look at the dragon choker with widen eyes. "Through his actions that I could tell he was only thinking of you. I also believe that you'll see him again, but I'm not sure when. It's just a hunch."

Suddenly an old fashioned white car burst from the trees and into the crater. "I'm having the strangest case of Deija vu." said Kuro

The a woman with a the same eyes and hair color as Illya came out of the car.

"Found you Illya, my motherly instincts never fail."

"MAMA!" Kuro and Illya said in unison

"Oh dear this won't end well." said Rin

 **-PREVIEW-**

"It has been awhile Bahamut."

"Yes it has brother. I'm assuming if you're here you found a partner too."

"Correct."

"Alright now answer me this. What are you doing here, Leviathan?"

 **Next time on FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS: Enter the Water Dragon!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Well that ends the third chapter. A hard fought battle against Ray and his familiar Gusto with Illya, Aden and the others (except Shirou) escaping with their lives. And now Illya's mother has gotten involved. What is Shirou's fate. And what will become of our heroes. Find out next time!**

 **So I finally managed to get this chapter done and I decided to add a preview for next chapter.**

 **Read & Review.**

 **Flames encouraged.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FATE/KALEID LINER** **PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fate series, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself. Last time on FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA: THE FOUR DRAGON GODS; After revealing the death of his father, Aden and the others where attacked by Ray, the eldest son of the Grimoire family and his familiar Gusto, who sought to capture Illya, Kuro and Miyu. After a hard-fought battle the group decided to retreat using a transportation orb that Aden brought with him. However, Shirou stayed behind to fight off Ray leaving his fate unknown. What will become of our heroes? Find out now.**

 **Chapter 4: Enter the Water Dragon! (Preview)**

- **SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

 **-NONE'S POV-**

 _The sky was dark and stormy with lightning dancing across the sky. On one side crimson flames covered the ground and on the other the sea raged as if preparing for a massive tsunami. Amidst the chaos, two dragons are seen facing off. One dragon was seen on the land surrounded by the flames. The dragon was two legged with red scales covering most of its body. Its arms were cover in black scales as was the tip of its tail which had a blade like finish. It had red horns on the either side its head. Its wings were black with red markings on them each having sharp blades extending from them as well as claw like mandibles. The dragon also had blazing red eyes that were glowing. (_ **A.N: If your having trouble picturing this just imagine Bahamut from Final Fantasy VIII with red and black scales.)**

 _The other dragon was currently in the water. It had four legs with claw like flippers on each. Its body was covered in blue scales and had a large, finlike wings extending above from where its front legs where connected to it body. The dragon had a long, whip-like tail with a webbed like finish. It also had large fins on its head that almost seemed like ears. Its eyes had a blue glow._

 _The two dragons looked at each other fiercely as each of them opened their mouths and let out a violent roar. The red and black dragon took of into the air and unleashed a gigantic fire breath attack but the other dragon dived down into the water avoiding the attack. The fire dragon circled around the where the water dragon dived. Suddenly the beast sprung out of the water and unleashed its own breath attack which looked like a thin, concentrated jet of water. The blast made full contact with its intended target but the fire dragon didn't seem to be that damaged. The two dragons then rushed at each other in mid air as they did everything faded into black._

* * *

Aden opened his eyes widely. " _That was one intense dream. Wait where am I?"_ Aden thought as he studied his surroundings. It was an ordinary bedroom and he was in a bed with bandages covering both of his arms and forehead. Aden also noticed that his clothes were different. He was now wearing an orange shirt and white pajama shorts.

"How did I get here? For that matter where is here? And most importantly who changed my clothes!?" Just then Aden noticed a figure under the covers.

" _Probably just Ryker, he always does this._ " But when Aden took the sheet off who he found not Ryker but Kuro sound asleep right next to him. This caused the boy's face to be as red as his eyes.

" _WH-WHAT THE!? KURO! WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING IN THE SAME BED AS ME!? AND WHY THE HELL IS SHE SLEEPING SO PEACEFULLY!?"_ Aden mentally screamed having no idea what was happening.

Kuro then moved closer to Aden which prompted him to move away.

" _Okay Aden stay calm. I'm sure that there is an explanation to whatever this is. Now that I think about it the last thing I remember was jumping through the portal while running from Ray and Gusto. But what happened after that?"_ Aden thought as he continued putting distance between him and Kuro.

" _Okay I think she is beginning to stop moving maybe now I can… Ah!"_ Aden yelped as he fell off the bed.

"Ow." Aden winched as Kuro woke up rubbing her left eye and looking down from the bed.

"Oh good morning Aden did you sleep well." Kuro said like nothing was wrong.

" _I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Aden mentally yelled_

 _"_ Are you okay?" Kuro asked

"Yes I'm fine but do you mind telling me where I am? As well as why I'm in a bedroom with bandages covering several parts of my body? And to top it all of why were you in the same bed as me!?" Aden said demanding answers. Kuro responded with a mischievous smile.

"Aw what's the matter I thought a boy would be overjoyed to have a girl a cute as me tending to his injuries." She said in a mocking tone

"Don't play games with me you golden eyed devil! Now explain!" Aden yelled

"Okay, okay I was joking where do you want me to start?" Kuro said slightly laughing

"After I lost consciousness would be nice." Aden answered sitting back on the bed.

"Okay lets see…" Kuro began

 **-Flashback-**

 _The group stood in surprise at the white haired woman who had shown up way to conveniently._

 _"_ _Um how did this woman find us in the middle of nowhere right after we crossed dimensions? I mean come on I can't be the only one who finds this weird right?" Said Ryker_

 _"_ _That is just how lady Irisviel works." said Luvia_

 _"_ _So who is she exactly?" Said Tanaka_

 _"_ _Well if I were to guess she is Illya and Kuro's mother. I mean there is a pretty strong resemblance." said Gil_

 _"_ _L-Lady Irisviel what are you doing here?" asked Rin seeming slightly nervous_

 _"_ _Oh you know my maternal instincts led me straight to Illya and Kuro. But I must the lot of you look like you took a hurricane head on." Irisviel said noticing the rough shape everyone was in._

 _"_ _Well it's kind of a long story which we can discuss later. But for now do you mind giving us a ride." Said Rin_

 _"_ _It'll be my pleasure but first let me have a word with my children."_

 _"_ _Of course." Said Rin_

 _Irisviel walked up to her two daughters at stared at them for what seemed like an eternity before embracing the both of them._

 _"_ _Mama." Was Kuro said_

 _"_ _She must have been worried sick about us while we were gone." Illya thought_

 _The woman then pinched their cheeks painfully. "You two should better than to go and disappear for two whole weeks. Honestly, what has been going on?" asked_ _Irisviel_

 _"_ _Like Rin said its a long story but to summarize we've made some new friends." said Illya_

 _"_ _Oh well that's nice." her mother answered_

 _"_ _And we're being hunted." Said Kuro_

 _Irisviel took a sudden pause. "Eh?" Was all she said as her two daughters glanced at each other._

 _"_ _Well I'm sure it'll all be fine. Now what's with the two boys over there?" said Irisviel with a mischievous look_

 _"_ _That was fast." said Ruby_

 _"_ _This woman could make demons I know cringe." said Bahamut_

 _"_ _Oh well the blonde one's name is Gil and the unconscious one is Aden." said Miyu_

 _"_ _DON'T GIVE HER THEIR NAMES!" said Kuro_

 _"_ _My my, and who is this adorable little thing." She said walking up to Ryker and started scratching him behind the ear. This caused him to rollover onto his back and Irisviel started scratching his stomach as if he was an ordinary dog._

 _"_ _Heheh. Come on stop it." Ryker said clearly enjoying the belly scratch._

 _"_ _Oh and he talks to." the white haired woman said completely unfazed by the fact Ryker could talk._

 _"_ _SHE'S NOT EVEN PHASED BY THAT!" Yelled Illya_

 _"_ _Nor does she seem to care about the fact that Ryker has nine tails." said Bazett_

 _"_ _Now then why don't we go home and you can tell me the whole story." Irisviel said as she carried Ryker to the car. "So is someone going to pick up the dragon kid or what?" She said looking at Aden before getting into the car._

 _"_ _I'll get him." Said Angelica putting Aden over her shoulder._

 _"_ _Hey Illya, Miyu, Kuro a word." Said Gil motioning them to come closer._

 _"_ _What is it?" Asked Illya_

 _"_ _Did you guys notice that your mother referred to Aden as "dragon kid" before getting into the car with the others." Said Gil staring at the car with an uneasy look._

 _"_ _Hey yeah how would Mom know that Aden is a Dragonar? Bahamut didn't even say a word to her and its not like any of us told her." Said Illya_

 _"_ _Can we just go home now I've had enough for one day. Besides, knowing Mother I doubt she'll tell us anything." said Kuro walking to the car. The others merely shrugged and joined her._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"And that's pretty much how it went down." Kuro finished. By the time she finished Aden.

"You're sure that your mother referred to me as "dragon kid" and that none said anything to her about me being a Dragonar?" Aden asked

"Yes I'm certain." Answered Kuro

" _This day just keeps getting better. I wonder how much this woman knows."_ Aden thought sarcastically

"Hey Kuro if you don't mind I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Okay shoot."

"First, are Bahamut and Ryker here as well?" the red eyed boy asked

"Yes. They are down stairs with everyone else." the tanned girl answered

"Okay next where did these clothes come from?"

"Those are from Luvia, any other questions."

"Just one more; Why were you sleeping in the same bed as me?" The moment Aden asked the question Kuro's face was flushed.

"W-Well that is because this is my room and you'll have to ask my mom about the rest of the details." She said

" _I don't know why but Kuro's mother sounds kind of terrifying."_ Aden thought

"So listen Aden I wanted to say thanks for saving me before. You know from those demons and your brother." said Kuro with a slight blush

"I was just honoring my father's wish no more no less. But you're welcome all the same." Said Aden

" _Man is this guy all ways so serious?"_ Thought Kuro "Well anyway the others are down stairs shall we go?"

"Okay." Aden said as he followed Kuro downstairs as he did the image of Kuro sleeping next to him flashed in his mind.

" _I tried to kill this girl and all her friends. Yet despite that she had that peaceful look on her face. What's up with this girl?" Aden thought_

As the two eleven year olds came two the living room Illya, Miyu and Gil were at the table. Ryker was also seen sitting next to Illya's chair but with only one tail.

"So where are Bazett and the others?" Asked Aden

"They're all at Luvia's mansion getting patched up." Kuro explained

"Hey mongrel welcome back to the land of the living." Gil joked

"Oh blondie you're still alive, great." Aden said sarcastically

"Oh good morning Aden, Kuro come have some breakfast." Said a woman with red eyes and white hair who looked a lot like Kuro and Illya.

"So that's your mother?" Aden whispered

"Yeah." Kuro answered as they sat down

"Okay since all you kids are present let's get down to business. Aden I hear you're have family troubles." the moment those words left Irisviel's mouth Aden completely froze

"Oh sorry was that too direct?" asked Irisviel

"Ya think?" Said Ryker

"Mother just how much do you know?" asked Kuro

"I guess you kids need an explanation. Bahamut explained to me most of what's going on." Irisviel said pointing to the draconic mystic code floating above her along with Ruby and Sapphire

"Bahamut how much did you tell her?" asked Aden

"She has known about us for a good long time Aden. Isn't that right lady Irisviel." said Bahamut

"Wait mom have you've met Bahamut before?" asked Illya

"Yes, it's hard to believe it has already been eleven years since then." Irisviel said "You see kids I was actually very close friends with Aden's mother: Hiroka Grimoire." Irisviel explained

"Hiroka? So she was Japanese?" Asked Miyu

"Yes, Aden's red eyes and parts of his hair comes her." Irisviel explained

"So how much do you know about me?" Asked Aden

"I've known about the Dragon Gods for a while now." Irisviel said "According to what Hiroka has told me, you had been expected to bond with since you were born."

"How could anyone know that?" asked Gil

"I can explain that." said Bahamut "I could sense a connection with Aden's life force when he was born. But I gave him the elemental test for necessity's sake."

"Is that a dragon thing?" Illya whispered to Miyu

"Maybe?"

"So what happens now?" Aden asked

"Actually everything has already been planned." said Irisviel, but before she could finish.

"Non magical life energies detected!" Said Ruby as she, Sapphire, and Bahamut hid upstairs.

"Hey guys we're back." Sella said as she, Shirou, and Leysritt entered the room.

Before Aden could ask Kuro whispered in his ear, "That is the Shirou from this dimension. The one on this side is mine and Illya's brother." Aden nodded in response

"Oh good your awake." Shirou said "For someone who got hit by a car your in pretty good shape."

" _Seriously, that's the story she went with."_ Aden thought looking at Illya's mother

"So Miss Irisviel are you going to tell us who these boys are?" Asked Sella

"Oh right I never introduced you. This is Aden Grimoire, he is the son of a close friend of mine and will be staying with us for a while." Irisviel said as Aden, Kuro and Illya gawked. "And this is Miyu's cousin, Gil Edelfelt." Miyu and Gil gawked after she spoke. "Finally, this is Aden's pet fox Ryker." She said holding Ryker up.

" _Luckily, Ryker can reduce his tails to one and pass as a normal fox."_ Aden said mentally

"Wait a minu-" Kuro tried speaking but her mother shoved some bread in her mouth.

" _Leave it to mom to make things more complicated."_ Illya _thought_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Yeah so none of my stories are dead but I have been having some writers block. This is just a preview but I will post a more completed version some time in the future. If anyone has ideas for the other 3 Dragonars PM me. Help is appreciated.**


End file.
